Known embodiments of taper bolt connections partially have, in the wedge surface region, bronze coatings which, if necessary, are additionally greased.
As a result of the relatively soft and thick bronze layer and of the grease layer, however, tribochemical reactions between the contact surfaces are caused under alternating loads. On account of this, often very high forces, which may reach the 400 kN range, are required for demounting connections of this type.